Games and Guys
by balletmaster
Summary: Broken many hearts before, Fleur didn't know what it was like until she met Ron.(rated PG-13 for later chapitres)
1. Default Chapter: Bad Fleur

Games and Guys  
  
Chapter 1 ( By the way, I don't own anything)(Also, I changed stuff around a little too!)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fleur laughed haughtily. "Why even ask if you know the answer?" she said to a geeky boy cowering in the corner. She laughed again and turned on her heel and strutted away. Her giggling friends lavished upon her." Did you see the way he was huddled up?" ," I think he was crying even!!", " Oh mi gosh! HA! That was so incredibly funny!" It was the third time somebody asked her to attend Hogwarts Yule ball. " Why would I want to go to this stupid ball with these pathetic Hogwarts boys. They are so ugly!". "Mademoiselle said I should go stag." Fleur declared, "Maybe I will."  
She entered the hall. Every pair of male eyes turned towards her and her friends. More likely just her. She loved this kind of attention." Where shall I sit today?," she announced loudly. You could immediately see all the boys scurrying around to make room for her. All except two boys. a redhead and a black-haired boy. "How dare they!" she whispered silently to her friends.  
Fleur immediately walked over to where the two boys sat. She asked in a candy-coated voice, "Can me and my friends sit here?" as she blinked her eyes flirtatiously. The redhead said a dull tone to bugger off. The dark-haired boy, obviously smitten said sure in a tone a little bit too high. Fleur jumped between the two boys while her friends smushed around them. Ignoring Harry, the dark-haired one, completely, Fleur turned her attention to the redhead. She stared at him and tried to engage in conversation.  
After ten minutes, he didn't show one sign of response. " His name is Ron, Ron Weasley," a voice said in her ear. She turned to find Harry staring deeply in her eyes. She found herself staring back. 'What pretty green eyes,' she thought to herself as she broke eye contact with Harry. When she turned to talk to Ron, he had gotten up and disappeared. A sharp voice on the other side of the table said, " He's mine!!!" and found herself staring into the eyes of her worst enemy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
My first fanfic!!! r&r!!! 


	2. Chapter 2:Grr!

Chapter 2  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fleur stared up into a mousey looking girl. "Ron is mine! Not yours to toy around with." With that the girl went and stalked away. "That's Hermione. She and Ron have been dating for quite awhile now." Fleur stared at the retreating girl's back. Then back at Harry. While she gave him a huge smile, she thought, 'Harry might be good for something after all.'  
Ron was walking down the hall towards the Griffindor house. "RON!!" shouted a voice. He nearly screamed and whirled around to see who yelled. Down the hall came Hermione, with her long puffy hair streaming behind her. "Ron!!" the girl screamed again. "Hermione, I heard you the first time. To think, I think all of Hogwarts might have." he spat nastily. Hermione stopped in her tracks and tried to utter a response. Ron, felling guilty, went over to her and gave her a hug and a kiss. "Sorry but I am not feeling real well." He said. The two walked I silence until they reached the Fat Lady. "Foozlehead," they muttered and entered the common room together.  
Hermione growled at the sight she saw. There in the middle of the common room was Fleur Delacour, the haughty girl who tried to steal Ron. When Hermione glanced at Ron, she saw him staring intensely at Fleur's silver hair. "Come, Ron," Hermione said, breaking his spell, "Let's go upstairs," That immediately caught Fleur's attention. Fleur narrowed her eyes at Hermione and flashed a dazzling smile at Ron. Ron, like all the other zombies, went to sit next to Fleur.  
Fleur saw Ron's tall, lanky body coming towards her. She scooted over but saw that he wasn't headed for her but Harry. 'Grr, every time I try to make a move, Harry gets in the way!' she said to herself. Fleur turned and saw Hermione giggling. Hermione turned on her heel and imitated the way Fleur walked. The common room exploded into laughter when they saw Hermione. Fleur got up and left silently.  
Harry saw Ron looking at Fleur as she stalked out of the common room. "Pretty, isn't she?" Harry turned to Ron. Harry was surprised to see Ron shake his head yes. 


	3. Chapter 3: Evil Plans

Games and Guys  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry stared at Ron. Ron had never been interested in anyone but Hermione. Now here he was telling his best friend that he thought another girl was pretty. Harry stared at Hermione, still strutting around as if she were Fleur. If she found out, it would break her heart. 'But maybe, just maybe.' Harry thought as a sinister plan developed in his mind.  
Fleur walked down the aisle way. In her ears, she could still hear the laughter of the Griffindors. Never in her life had she been laughed at. Now in this new atmosphere, she. she., well, oh well. She still was respected at her other school. Humph, how dare they laugh at her? Fleur tried to shake it from her mind.  
Hermione shut her door. She was feeling good after making Fleur angry. "How dare Fleur try and toy with Ron's emotions?" she said aloud. Hermione sank on her bed and dressed into her pjs. Soon, Hermione fell into a deep sleep.  
The next morning, Harry woke up. He groaned to remember that it was a week before the Yule ball. He and Ron still didn't have dates. Maybe, as a last resort, he could ask Hermione. Or Ron would ask her. Or maybe Fleur.but. what if Ron asked Fleur? A flashback of last night's events occurred. Harry knew Hermione felt about Fleur. If he told Hermione what Ron thought about Hermione, she would hate Ron forever. But if Harry bribed Ron., WHAT?!? What was Harry thinking! Ron was his best friend and Harry wanted to bribe him?!? 'Jesus,' thought Harry. 'I've got to get this whole thing out of my mind' he said. But as he climbed out of his bed, he saw Fleur standing there with a huge smile on her face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. naughty Fleur

Chapter 4: Bad Fleur  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry was astounded at the sight he saw. "Come Harry," Fleur said in a flowery voice. " Let's go down to breakfast. I'm absolutely starving!" About ten minutes later, Harry and Fleur walked into the Great Hall. Every single pair of eyes was laid upon them. Harry directed Fleur to the Gryffindor table where they sat as Fred and George whistled. The chatter resumed little by little but all the time, Fleur paid complete attention to Harry. After breakfast, they walked out the Hall. Ron sat quietly next to Hermione despite her attempts to start a conversation. At the end of breakfast, Hermione walked quietly to her room. She could hear Ron's footsteps behind her and failed to acknowledge him as he called her. Ron finally caught up with Hermione and asked what was wrong. Hermione whirled to face him and exploded. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I TRY TO TALK WITH YOU DURING BREAKFAST AND DO YOU LISTEN? NO!!! YOU JUST SIT THERE LIKE A DRUNKEN FOOL WHILE STARING AT FLEUR! WELL, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! YOU EITHER PERK UP OR GET OUT OF HERE, MISTER!!!" Hermione screamed one last time and stomped away to the library. Ron, crimson beet, turned away and started to walk. He stopped at the laughter of Fleur's voice. 'Oh boy', he thought. He tried to get away as fast as possible but was a second to slow. "Ron!" yelled Fleur. Ron hurried away but stopped to feel a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face Fleur and looked into the face of the one who already caused him so much trouble.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OOHHH!! That was a horrible chapter. Don't read this unless you really want too. 


End file.
